The present invention relates to a process for forming a film of a fluoroalkyl acrylate polymer on a substrate, and more particularly to a process for forming a film useful as a resist. The invention also relates to a process for forming a patterned resist film from the fluoroalkyl acrylate polymer film.
A film of a fluoroalkyl acrylate polymer formed on a substrate is very useful as a film for resist, sine the sensitivity to high energy rays such as electron beams and X-rays is from 10 to 500 times that of polymethyl methacrylate and a .gamma. value indicating the resolving power is equal to or higher than that of polymethyl methacrylate and accordingly a resist of a fine pattern can be formed.
The fluoroalkyl acrylate polymer film is usually formed by dissolving the polymer in a suitable solvent, coating the solution thin on a substrate with a spin coater, etc., evaporating the solvent and pre-baking the coating. However, this wet process has the defects that much trouble is required, the loss of the polymer solution is great and moreover the formed film is poor in dry etching resistance.